This invention relates generally to ski equipment, and, more particularly, to a novel system for attaching a ski pole to the hand of a skier which may then be advantageously converted to other applications while skiing and before and after skiing.
For safety reasons, ski resorts require that ski poles be released from the skier's wrists prior to riding a ski lift. Today it is conventional to have wrist straps with loops permanently attached to ski poles which straps are removed from the skier's wrists at some point before actually being seated on the ski lift. Normally, it is difficult, awkward and time consuming to remove the hand from the loop of each of the wrist straps, especially while wearing heavy gloves or mittens.
A number of ski carriers have been proposed, some of which also facilitate carrying poles as well. In this regard, the skis are placed in a tandem back-to-back position with straps placed around the skis and the poles are placed in loops. The difficulty with these systems is the requirement that the carriers must be carried on the person of that skier during skiing.
Similarly, boot carrying straps are a separate carrier system which will also be carried by the skier during skiing.